This is a research training program designed to train psychiatrists and Ph.D.s for careers in clinical or basic research focused on major mental disorders - affective, anxiety, eating and memory disorders. The site and resources for training are the extensive research facilities and faculty of the Department of Psychiatry, College of Physicians and Surgeons (P&S) at Columbia University which, in conjunction with its major research affiliate, the New York State Psychiatric Institute (PI), is one of the largest recipients of federal research support among departments of psychiatry in the United States. There are three major components of the program. Each trainee has a preceptor who is an established clinical researcher with a track record of scientific productivity and funding. The fellow joins the preceptor's research group and takes part in ongoing research projects as well as pursuing his or her own protocols. (Part of the application procedure is to design an independent protocol.) In addition to the senior preceptor, the fellow is assigned a statistics tutor, who usually is associated with the research group. There is an immediate emphasis on learning the skills of data analysis and the oral and written presentation of research results, as well as learning how to develop and execute research. The second major component is the didactic curriculum which includes 1) introductory and advanced courses in statistics, 2) a research design course attended in each year of the fellowship, and 3) seminars on ethics in research. The third component, is a basic science emphasis which includes the expectation that trainees in clinical research will learn the principles and application of one or more laboratory techniques through collaboration with a laboratory-based researcher at PI or P&S (e.g. pre-clinical psychopharmacology, molecular genetics, molecular biology, brain imaging), and a didactic course on connecting basic science with clinical research. PhDs without clinical experience are provided education regarding clinical disorders, focused on those that relate to their research. Nine NIMH NRSA stipends per year are requested, to support the entry of 3 fellows per year, and to continue them for 3 years of training.